Yamanaka Ino: Dear Sakura,
by missmridvika
Summary: ONE SHOT! First fanfic. “Sakura…while doing an autopsy on Ino, we found this letter.” The Hokage handed her a sealed white letter with blood stains on it. Sakura gripped the letter tightly. Then decided to open and read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji… as you know, Yamanaka Ino was recently send on an A-rank mission concerning espionage in the Sound Country to retrieve any information that might aid us in finding Uchiha Sasuke…" Lady Tsunade's eyes were cloudy.

"And? Where is Ino?" Shikamaru breathed heavily. He knew what was coming next.

"Miss Yamanaka was killed on her way back to Konoha. The Anbu that were sent with her were also killed, but Ino put up a great fight."

Sakura froze. Every nerve in her body electrified, and the next moment the room seemed to be closing in on her.

"When we didn't receive a report from her squad, more Anbu were sent after them. The entire route was littered with Sound ninja. There must have been at least 68. Miss Yamanaka survived the longest but unfortunately, took a heavy blow to her heart and died on the spot."

Tears. Shikamaru fell on his knees, the pain he was feeling visible on his face. Chouji cried silently, gripping Shikamaru tightly.

Tsunade continued, "Yamanaka Ino managed to send a coded message through a messenger bird before her death. She gathered an impressive amount on Uchiha Sasuke… Her body lies in the autopsy ward of the hospital at the moment."

Sakura's head throbbed. _Why is this happening??... _She couldn't believe it. _Ino… _Her stomach turned with mental images of the blond kunoichi's dead body.

"Sakura…while doing an autopsy on Ino, we found this letter." The Hokage handed her a sealed white letter with blood stains on it. Sakura gripped the letter tightly. Then decided to open and read it.

_Sakura, _

_So I__'m sitting out here on Katsumi hill and it's a beautiful night. The moon is full and radiating; the __flowers are blooming again. Do you remember? This is where I met you for the first time in my entire life, Haruno Sakura. I'll always remember the way you cried. The tears were pouring down your perfect porcelain face and for some reason, I felt this pang in my stomach. Like an angel was crying._

_Tsunade-sama gave me an A-rank mission that only I can complete with Anbu. They think they've located Sasuke in the Lightning Country with 3 other accomplices. But, you would already know that. You are Tsunade-sama's favourite student after all. Her protégé. Her prodigy. The only one in years that showed excelling skills in the art of medical ninjutsu. _

_I don't know why I'm writing you a letter of all people. Maybe I think that you should know some things that I've never really told you before. _

_Maybe I might not survive this mission at all._

_Sakura. Cherry blossoms. Your name alone defines you. Beautiful. Lovely. A fragrant flower that blooms to fill the air with desire and pleasure. _

_Don't forget Haruno, I helped you bloom. _

_You were just a bud in need of water—and love. Remember when I gave you that crimson ribbon to help tie up your hair? That was the beginning of our friendship. The friendship I took the first step in. The friendship that helped you blossom into the confident kunoichi you are. _

_The friendship you ended over Uchiha Sasuke. _

_I guess we never really have control over our feelings. We were quirky, unbreakable best friends. Or at least, I thought we were unbreakable. I loved you Sakura, you were my best friend. When I saw your innocent face smile when you saw me, I realized why flowers are worth blooming. We completed each other. _

_So when I found out you loved Sasuke the way I do, I kept silent. I kept silent for the sake of our friendship, for the sake of you and me. _

_Since when is a crush strong enough to break the power of friendship? I've been asking myself that question every day since you gave me back that crimson ribbon. _

_Since when is a boy that doesn't even care for your existence strong enough to break a friendship that we built together? _

_I still haven't found the answer to that one. But you know, if you asked me once, I would have happily given up Sasuke for you._

_Happily._

_Tsunade-sama told me that it's going to be a dangerous mission. We are being sent to locate Orochimaru's layer and find anything relating to Sasuke's whereabouts. She said that there's a chance that we might run into Kabuto's sound ninja, who seems to be trailing in the Sound Country even after Orchimaru's death. _

_Tsunade-sama said that my current level of medical skills should be enough to heal my squad passively during the mission. But you know what Sakura? You've always been ahead of me in everything since Sasuke left._

_Everything._

_In ninja academy, I came second to you in grades. In training, I came second to you in medical ninjutsu. And it breaks me. Every time I call you a name, it breaks my heart. Because every time, I remember our abandoned friendship. _

_Uchiha Sasuke left years ago. He left behind the remnants of you and me. And a friendship that will never be whole again. _

_It makes me upset. And then I get angry. Why do you get everything Sakura? What have you deserved in this world that you have a friend like Naruto that will happily give up his life just to see you happy? Why is it that Tsunade-sama saw more potential in you than anyone else? _

_Why was it you that Sasuke said goodbye to and not me?_

_It makes me angry that you're so far ahead that I can't even hope to catch up anymore. Everything I've done is a lie. _

_I'm jealous of you, Haruno Sakura. I'm jealous of the life that you have. That I gave you. Without me, you would be the wallflower that never bloomed. When you left me in the dust, you left me incomplete and incapable. _

_I'm slowing down. No one depends on me anymore. No one ever did. Not Shikamaru. Not Chouji. I'm the third wheel on missions. The extra that's not useful at all. Do you know what Asuma Sensei said to me before he died? Take care of Shikamaru and Chouji and don't let Sakura beat you in ninjutsu…or love. _

_But you've won Sakura. You've beat me. _

_I couldn't even save Asuma sensei. _

_There's honestly nothing left for me to live for anymore. Even if my life never healed, at least your life will. You'll go on Sakura, and you can handle the pain. But I can't. Not anymore. _

_Before I go on the mission though, I promise you that I'll give it my last try. I won't let my comrades down. I'll get that information on Sasuke if it's the last thing I do. _

Sakura couldn't read any more. Tears clouded her vision and streamed down her face, dripping on the letter. Shikamaru abruptly got up and snatched the letter from her hand. Sakura kept crying. He read it, his eyes widening with pained surprise. He looked at Sakura. She kept crying.

The last thing Sakura saw before breaking down on the floor was Shikamaru turning away from her with an unreadable expression on his face. He and Chouji walked out the door.

Sakura looked at the letter…something had fallen out of it.

The crimson ribbon Ino had given to Sakura when they first met.

_I loved you Sakura. You were my best friend. And if you ever get this letter, it means that I'm dead. Take the ribbon back, Sakura. Remember our broken friendship. Remember me. _


	2. Author's Note

OMG! My first fanfic and it's about Ino Yamanaka! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm still trying to learn how to properly upload stories on so don't hate me if you get a notification in your inbox and all there is, is this author's note. LOL Next time I'm including it in the actual story ^^"

Anyways, I hope my story touched you in some way. I think Ino deserves some justice so that's why I dedicated this story to her. And yeah, I realize it's a bit depressing!

NOT TO WORRY! My next story is going to be a lot more upbeat and include more characters, so stay with me!

'till next time!

**~missmridvika**


End file.
